elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clavicus Vile (Quest)
Clavicus Vile is a quest in . One of Clavicus Vile's worshipers has told the Hero that in order to summon the Daedra, an offering of 500 must be given to the statue. Walkthrough Obtain 500 and go to Clavicus Vile's Shrine which is southwest of the Imperial City Waterfront and just northeast of Ceyatatar. After activating the shrine, Clavicus Vile speaks of a sword he wishes to recover, Umbra. When the Statuette of a Dog is given, continue on to Pell's Gate. After the Hero has walked for a bit, the statuette will speak, introducing itself as Barbas and warning not to return the sword to Clavicus Vile. Pell's Gate In Pell's Gate, talk to Irroke the Wide. The Hero will learn that his old apprentice, formerly known as Lenwin, found the sword Umbra which tainted her and she began to name herself after the sword. She joined a group of mercenaries to satisfy her lust for blood but Irroke the Wide later heard that ended. Vindasel The goal to the west, in an Ayleid ruin, Vindasel. The ruin is not deep, but there is a crusher and a gas trap inside. Upon reaching the destination, it will be clear that Umbra is not only the name of the sword, but also the person that wields it (or rather, an alias the wielder assumes). Kill Umbra and take the sword and Umbra's Ebony Armor. Return to the shrine and the Hero has the choice of returning the sword in exchange for the Masque or keeping the sword. Shrine of Clavicus Vile When returning to the Shrine, the choice of either keeping Umbra or giving it to Clavicus for reward will be present (a dialog will appear, asking for the sword). If the choice is made to return it, the reward will be the Daedric artifact of the Masque of Clavicus Vile. The quest will finish either way, so even the decision is to keep Umbra, the Hero can still do the quest at the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora. If chosen to give the sword: If chosen to keep the sword: Journal Trivia *For tips on defeating Umbra, see the Umbra article. *If one decides to keep the sword, the followers of Clavicus will attack him/her to give him the sword and gain fame for himself and it will no longer be weightless. It will then have a weight of 45 . *By choosing to side with Barbas (Clavicus Vile's dog) when he speaks through the Statuette of a Dog (which appears in the inventory upon starting the quest) and not kill Umbra, the dog in the statue completely disappears. *Barbas's warning about giving Umbra to Clavicus Vile turned out to be true: forty years later the Umbra spirit attacked Clavicus and fled from his realm, powering the Infernal City of Umbriel which went on a path of destruction in Tamriel, namely destroying Gideon, Stormhold, and Lilmoth in Black Marsh, parts of Morrowind, and Cheydinhal in Cyrodiil. Bugs * There is a bug where either keeping or giving the sword to Vile, the game freezes 5 seconds later. To avoid this, simply keep Umbra and don't return to the shrine. Unfortunately, this will not allow one to do the "Shrine of Hermaeus Mora" quest. This bug can be defeated by first finding the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora, then as soon as Clavicus Vile stops talking fast travel to Shrine of Hermaeus Mora and activate the statue as fast as possible. ** Do not obtain the quest before getting the Umbra Sword. First, kill Umbra and get the sword. Second, go to the Shrine and then obtain the quest from Ma'Raska. The quest will then automatically go to the stage where the player has to give the sword to Vile or refuse Vile's offer. This way, the player never gets Barbas' statue and the game never crashes. The quest can then be completed normally. * It is possible to go to Vindasel and kill Umbra even if the player isn't level 20 or hasn't given an offering. One can then take the sword and finish the quest without starting it. (Not truly a bug, just a way around part of the quest.) ** Solution: One way to avoid the bug is by going to Vindasel and killing Umbra before the quest, then going to the shrine and starting the quest. If the quest has already been started and this bug is active, they can get past it (regardless of giving the sword or not) by fast traveling to Cheydinhal East gate immediately after he stops talking and the quest updates. The dog statue should start talking, then be removed from the player's inventory without freezing. Note: The dog statue is what causes the bug. The dog statue being removed is what makes the game freeze up, but fast traveling to Cheydinhal East Gate removes the dog without freezing. de:Clavicus Vile (Quest) ru:Квест Клавикуса Вайла (Oblivion)